


Serendipity Eclipse

by Xingxanna



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Lee Donghun, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Human Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog, I'll add more tags along the way, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Some angst but comes from past memories/flashbacks, Vampire Kim Byeongkwan, Vampire Park Junhee, Werewolf Kang Yuchan, Werewolf Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxanna/pseuds/Xingxanna
Summary: Basically a story about Park Junhee and Lee Donghun a married couple who are raising three kids in their mansion in the forest
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea since this summer and all I'm doing is drawing it in my sketchbook but here I am writing it so enjoy a small preview :')

The light sound of the birds chirping and the sun creeping into the dim lit room that was engulfed with a light midnight blue tone. Two bodies began to move in the bed that was heavily draped with pillows and blankets. The slender body started to move as it got up and looked around the dark blue room, that was still heavily consumed by the shadow of the large oak tree that stood by the window. Stretching his body to an acute angle he lets out a deep yawn that echoed through the room. Hearing a light groan coming from the other made him let out a small laugh. He went back to lay in the bed as he pressed his body along the other. He slid closer to the other as he was now face to face to the sleeping Junhee.

Smelling the faint hot breath lingering around his nose made him let out a soft purr. Moving his arms closer to let his fingers roam along the others arm. Junhee lightly lets out a light groan as he suddenly felt the long fingers glide along his arm. Donghun lets out a light groan and nuzzled closer to Junhee as he wanted to feel Junhee’s presence and heat along his body. Letting out a deep sigh Junhee gave up and brought Donghun closer to him and he could feel the warmth along his body. Donghun lets out a loud purr and smiled when he won over Junhee like always.

“You give up to easily but I understand. I mean how can you say no to this face?”

Donghun was overjoyed to see Junhee not answering but letting out a small laugh with a smile. He was just so happy to have Junhee all to himself and be able to call him his husband. Donghun slide his fingers down Junhee’s arm and stopped when Junhee pulled him closer. Donghun’s cheeks turn bright red as he could feel his body shaking when he felt Junhee’s fingers run along his back. The feeling of the others touch running along his body made him so numb that it felt intoxicated. He was so happy to have this all to himself and he wondered what could make this better. At the right time the door to their room was swung open with so much force that it lightly shook the room. Donghun looked over to see a small hand grabbing hold on the bed well more like trying. Another loud sound could be heard from down the hall with a light muffled tone of someone sounding worried. He snapped out of it when someone clung to his leg and started shaking it.

“Mommy! Chany is being mean to me. He won’t let me be the predator for once.”

Donghun lightly patted the other on the head and lets out a small smile and started to let out a hum. “Don’t cry Byeongkwan I’ll talk to Chan. So come over here and let mommy take your worries away.”

Junhee got up from the bed and brought Byeongkwan to his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. Byeongkwan lightly smiled as he nuzzled closer to Junhee as he felt the warmth that belong to his father. Junhee lightly smiled as he was happy to see that Byeongkwan calmed down. Rapid footsteps could be heard from down the hall as it ended when a slight sound of the bed being shaken.

“Kwany I’m sorry for not letting you be the predator but you are the only one who can help me learn to hunt. So, don’t hate me.”

Chan lets out a small whine as he was lightly pawing at the edge of the bed. Donghun leaned over to the edge of the bed and brought Chan to join him and the others. Chan smiled over to Donghun and then looked over to Byeongkwan and tried to take his hand. Byeongkwan let him and he could feel the others warmth and his hands trembling. He knows he has to act like the big brother but sometimes he just wants to do what he wants. But for right now he has to act mature.

“It's okay but we should take turns. Plus, you aren’t alone to train because you have Sehyoon to help.” Byeongkwan still held Chan’s hands tightly and rubbed his thumb on the back of the others hand.

“No. Because he told me I should train with someone who's around my age and size.” Chan lightly pouted but he knew he was acting bratty about a simple thing but this was one of the few games he can still play with Byeongkwan.

A light knock was heard from the entrance of the room with a light sigh that hinted on how tired they were. Everyone looked over to see Sehyoon holding a broken mirror and a picture frame or what was left of it. Donghun lets out a light sigh then soon changes into a loud laugh that echoed in the room.

“There is never a dull moment in this place. We should all get out of here and go eat something.”

Everyone headed out of the room but Donghun got stopped by Junhee who wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist. Junhee place his chin on the others shoulder and lightly nuzzled closer to him. Feeling the warmth running along his body made Donghun so blissful that it felt like he was nothing but air. Taking Junhee’s hands he started to play with the others fingers. He just loves being with him and he will never change anything about him or his family. Donghun pulled away then took Junhee’s hand and pulled on it. Looking over to see Junhee’s small smile turn even bigger that he could see the large canines that he loves so much. Donghun was too much in love Junhee but he didn’t care because this is his life.

“Come on let’s go before I regret something. So, come on _honey_.”

“Alright I’m coming _darling_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and comments and thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average day with the family or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas on how to continue from the recent chapter and this is what came to mind. I thought of this at work and it just came to me and I was like, "why does this always happen?"
> 
> I hope you like it and sorry if it sounds rushed :')

Byeongkwan was in his seat at the dining room table just eating some apple slice as he watched Donghun trying to feed Chan some mushed sweet potato. Chan avoided the spoon as he didn’t like to eat vegetables or anything he didn’t like. This was a typical thing that Donghun has to do with Chan but he never gets tired of it mostly due to spending time with him. Donghun lightly pouted as he brought the spoon closer to Chan’s mouth but all he got in return was Chan whining. 

“Channy dear you need to eat your vegetables and I don’t care if you are a werewolf. You are still a kid and kids need to eat a balance diet. So please eat them for mommy's sake.” 

Chan puffed out his cheeks and folded his arms around his chest. He looked over to his mother and he could see that he was sad and that hurt him. He didn’t want to see his mother sad so he lets out another whine and opens his mouth a bit. Donghun was a bit shocked but lets out a small smile and a laugh as he brought the spoon to Chan’s mouth. Chan started to chew the food and his eyes light up when he tasted the food in his mouth. Donghun lets out another smile and brought Chan to sit on his lap and started to give him more. 

“I told you it's not bad and I added some sugar and cinnamon to give it a bit more flavor. After you are done eating you can go out and play with Sehyoon.” 

Chan nodded his head but stopped when he only hears Sehyoon’s name and not Byeongkwan’s. He looked over to see Byeongkwan lightly falling asleep as he held an apple slice in his mouth. Donghun lightly patted Chan on the head and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. 

“Kwany can’t play right now. Even though he’s a year older than you he still needs to sleep a lot because he’s still not use to staying up late. When he wakes up, I’ll tell him to head over to your room so you two can play. Will that be okay?” 

Chan looked back at Byeongkwan who was now asleep and the apple slice was falling from his mouth. He turned around to see his father come into the kitchen and passed him but not before he kissed Donghun on the cheek. Junhee picked up Byeongkwan in his arms and lightly patted him on the back. Byeongkwan lets out a small whine and nuzzled closer to Junhee as he wanted to get comfy. Chan lifted his arms and started to make grabby hands as he wanted to get his father’s attention. Junhee looked over and lightly smile as he leaned close and brought Byeongkwan close to Chan. Chan leaned in close and kissed Byeongkwan on the cheek. 

“I’ll take Byeongkwan to his room and Chan head over to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Sehyoon will be outside when you are done.” 

Chan nodded his head as he took the bowl and spoon away from Donghun and started to eat whatever was left over. Donghun lets out a laugh and place Chan in the seat as he followed Junhee out. Once done he looked around to see everyone is gone but it wasn’t silent due to hearing the birds chirping from outside. Placing the bowl and spoon on the table he slid down from his chair and stepped on his tip toes as to get his stuff. Heading to the sink he placed them close by and lets out a small laugh. He was happy that he got to clean his mess and he was ready to head out. He then remembers that his father told him to brush his teeth and he hurried up the stairs but stopped to peek in Byeongkwan’s room. 

The large room was lightly light by a small lamp close to Byeongkwan’s bed that was heavily decorated by stars. He looked over to see Byeongkwan in his bed engulf by so many blankets and stuff animals. Chan lets out small giggles as he was still amaze that his older brother was still small and playing with stuff animals. Then he remembers his room is the same way but Byeongkwan had more compared to him and his endless amount of blankets. Shaking his head, he continues to head over to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. He pushed his step leader and climbed up the steps and once he got to the top, he could see his messy face. Letting out a light groan he started to clean his face and then his teeth. 

“All done! Now it's time to go out and play!” 

Chan was eagerly excited to go out and play outside in the forest. He headed down the stairs and lets out a small laugh once opening the door and was greeted with the bright sunlight and the cool morning air. Taking one step he felt his body bubbling with excitement and he needed to let loose and free his mind. The next thing he notice that he changed into his pup form and his tail was moving with excitement. Looking down he saw his discarded clothes and he took them into his mouth and place them close to the door entrance. His mother always told him to keep his clothes clean and close to home whenever he turns into a pup. Once he left his clothes, he went out to look for Sehyoon in the surrounding forest. Sniffing the ground, he caught Sehyoon’s scent and started running to the familiar smell. 

Running down the small pathway that lead deeper into the forest and the smell is getting stronger but it was also mixed in with something faint. He kept running but was stopped when he tripped over an uprooted branch. Chan lets out a small whine as he looked over to his leg and tried to get up but it hurt whenever he tries to move. He was still young so he wasn’t use to using his other form but he still wanted to use it. Moving his ears, a bit as he was trying to hear what was around him and to see if he could find Sehyoon. Hearing a loud crunching noise coming from his left as he could see a dark figure getting close to him and it wasn’t Sehyoon and he was afraid. He curled himself in a ball as he didn’t want to see what will happen next. 

“Oh, are you hurt? You are so small.” 

Chan looked up to see someone who was a boy that looked close in age to his brother Sehyoon. The older boy looked over to the small dog as he was a bit confuse to see a puppy in the forest. He picked up the puppy in his hands and saw that it was trying to avoid his hands from touching its leg. Chan look at the boy and could see that he was giving off a worried expression and he wonder why. The boy ran his hands along the puppy’s body and sat down on the ground so he could get a better view. 

“You must have gotten hurt. Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you so you don’t have to worry.” 

Chan was a bit confuse but feeling the warmth of the others smile made him happy but he didn’t know why. The boy looks over to the small dog and lightly let his hands roam close to the injured leg. Chan jerked his leg away and lets out a faint cry. 

“Oh, I'm sorry about that. Also, this is a bit weird but you have a beautiful coat.” 

Chan’s eyes widen when he heard the simplest but nicest thing and he didn’t know why but he wanted to tell the other thank you. 

“Thank you.” 

Chan looked over to see that the boy was giving him a shock expression and his face was turning bright red. He was a bit confuse but he didn’t care and he nuzzle close to the boy and lightly scented him. The boy didn’t do anything but Chan could feel the heat coming off the other. Then he heard rapid footsteps and the familiar scent of that belong to Sehyoon. 

“YUCHAN! There you are! I was so worried about you and are you o-” 

Sehyoon looked over to see Chan back in his human form and hugging the other boy tightly like there was no tomorrow. Letting out a sigh he went over and lightly patted Chan on the head he was just happy that Chan was alright. Looking over to the boy he lightly lets out a small smile and lowered his head. The boy was so confuse on what is happening to him mainly due to a dog suddenly turning into a human. 

“Umm can you tell me what is happening?” 

“Oh well this is my brother Yuchan but he goes by Chan and we are both werewolves and don’t worry we won’t hurt you. Plus, I’m sorry about my brother scaring you and having to see him naked.” 

Sehyoon took off his coat and put it over Chan and pulled him away from the other. Chan was lightly pouting and started to let out small whines. He held Chan in his arms and carried him while helping the other to get up. 

“My name is Sehyoon. May I ask what’s your name?” 

“My name is Gwangsuk and I live close to the forest. I didn’t know that people were living inside of here. Well more like I didn’t know a family of werewolves lived here.” 

Gwangsuk was confuse about meeting werewolves so suddenly even though its normal to meet them but it was still alarming. He looked over to the other who was still giving off a small pout and letting out small whines. So, the small dog he met was actually a small werewolf kid who suddenly hugged him for no reason. Shaking his head as he should start calling him Chan instead that dog. 

“I don’t want to be rude but please come over to our house so we can clean you up. Just follow me and don’t be scared we are just kids like you who lives with their parents.” 

“I can’t stay out for too long because I have to head home and thank you.” 

He quickly followed Sehyoon close by as he still looked over to Chan who was now fast asleep in his brother’s arms. Hearing the faint sounds of birds chirping and the crickets creating a faint melody that echoed through the forest. Just listening to them made him feel calmer as they finally reached a small dirt path. 

“It’s not far from here so just follow me.” 

Gwangsuk nodded as he continues to follow Sehyoon down the path and he could see a large building in the distance. Seeing the house getting closer he was amaze that it was bigger than he expected and it was surrounded by large trees and vines. He stopped once he saw the large oak doors opening and he saw someone twice his height and walked pass him and headed over to Sehyoon. The tall man picked up Chan and brought him close to his chest then looked over to him. 

“Sehyoon honey who's this?” 

“Mom this is Gwangsuk he found Chan in the outskirts from the path but don’t worry Chan is okay.” 

“I’m so happy that you found my son and call me Donghun. Please come in and you can call your parents with our phone.” 

Blinking for a bit but he nodded his head and walked in behind Donghun and Sehyoon. He was a bit worried to come in but he felt like he should come in then just stay outside due to fear. Walking in he felt the calm feeling of being welcome to the large home. The warmth running through his body made him feel a bit scared but also it felt overwhelming. Sehyoon took his hand and took him to the kitchen that was heavily decorated with plants and books. He sat down in a chair and looked around the room to see what was different compared to his own home. He stopped when Sehyoon handed him a cordless phone and he began to dial his phone number. Once hearing the faint tone and then the sound of his mother’s voice he held the phone close and told her that he will be home by three o'clock. 

“So....are you guys supernatural beings?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day if you left me kudos or comments because it makes my day to see people actually interact with my stories uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwangsuk gets to meet the family that lives in the forest and something interesting happens to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am finally updating this story and sorry for the long wait but the winter holidays always gets me busy mostly with work and starting tomorrow I go back to college :')
> 
> But don't worry I'll still be writing updates but they might be a bit slow so I hope you understand

Hearing the other made him jerk a bit and lightly nodded his head. He didn’t know what to say but nod but he really did want to say something. Opening his mouth, a bit but no sound came out but he did hear Chan yelling out his name and he was wearing a pair of overalls and a black and white short-sleeve shirt. Looking over to Chan who was eagerly running towards him and held his hand so tightly like it was his dying breath. He was bit confuse on why Chan suddenly is now holding onto his hand but he must have his reasons. 

“H-hello.... I’m Chan. What is your name?” 

Chan still held onto Sehyoon’s hand as he was still a bit shock on what he did just a while ago but he was so happy to hear someone say something nice to him. Pressing his lips, a bit as he looked away then inched behind Sehyoon as he was trying to hide his red face. Sehyoon looked down and brought his other hand and ran his fingers through Chan’s hair. Gwangsuk looked over to Chan and lightly smiled as he brought his hand close to Chan. Chan inched a bit more as he saw the others hand and then up to the other person. 

“My name is Gwangsuk and your name is cute as well. I'm sorry if I’m scaring you.” 

Chan took Gwangsuk’s hand then brought his other hand as he wraps his hands around Gwngsuk’s fingers. Feeling the slight warmth running through his fingers made him giggle and then he took one of Gwangsuk’s fingers and started to hold onto it tightly. Gwangsuk lets out a small laugh as he bend down and looked at Chan’s rosy cheeks and big smile. He was happy to see that Chan wasn’t scared of him anymore and he finally got to see him again. 

“Chan it’s okay we all get excited and I must say seeing you in your other form was cute but seeing you as yourself is nice as well. Plus is your leg okay?” 

Chan looked up at Gwangsuk with his dark brown eyes and had his mouth lightly open as he then nodded furiously. Gwangsuk lets out another laugh as he pat Chan on the head and he could see Chan’s smile getting bigger. Sehyoon was happy to see that Chan was eager to meet someone and getting all the attention from them. 

“Sehyooooon....” 

Looking over towards the stairs he saw Byeongkwan holding onto a teddy bear while being held by his father. Junhee came into the kitchen with Byeongkwn in hand who was giving grabby hands towards Sehyoon. Once getting close to Sehyoon his father gave him Byeongkwan who was now nuzzling closer to Sehyoon’s chest. Junhee lets out a laugh and stops when he felt Donghun’s arms wrap around his arm. Looking up he saw the rest of the people who lived in the house and he was amaze to see the family of different people. He knew about other people but he never knew he’ll meet them someday mostly right now. 

“Now Gwangsuk this is my family and I am the mother Donghun and this wonderful man is my husband Junhee. Our kids are of course is our oldest Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, and our baby Yuchan.” 

Gwangsuk was amaze just to be around them but what he really was amaze about is that this is happening to him of all people. He remembers that people in the village told him that the forest was a magical place since that is where other people live. Getting up but he let Chan keep holding onto his hand who was eagerly happy to have Gwangsuk’s hand. 

“Are you all werewolves?” 

Donghun blinked for a bit and lightly lets out a small laugh as he brought Junhee closer to him. Junhee lets out a small smile and brought his other hand and ran his fingers through Donghun’s brunette hair. 

“No. I’m a vampire and so is Byeongkwan who Sehyoon is holding. My two sons Sehyoon and Yuchan are werewolves while my wife is a demon.” 

Tilting his head to one side as he was a bit confuse about their family but he shouldn’t judge because it’s not his place. So only two of them are werewolves while everyone else is something else. This made him even more excited that he wanted to jump but that soon ended when Chan bit onto one of his fingers. He lets out a light yelp as he looked down at Chan who was giving him a toothy grin. He was so confused on why he bit him mostly on one of his fingers. 

“I’m sorry but Chan has a bit of a biting problem and he tends to do it on people who he likes. It looks like he must like you a lot. I’m proud to see my baby making a new friend.” 

“Oh, may I ask did Chan nuzzle close to you?” 

Gwangsuk looked over to the one name Junhee and nodded his head. Chan took Gwangsuk’s hand again and held it tightly. Junhee lets out a light sigh and then ran his fingers through his ebony hair. Gwangsuk was a bit confuse on why that was important since it’s just a hug. Did it mean something else for werewolves? 

“May I ask why that is important sir?” 

“Well it looks like he imprinted on you. Werewolves do this when they find their soulmates. They can't control it when it happens or to who, and it can happen at any age. I’m sorry that this happen to you.” 

Gwangsuk was confuse even more about this. Did that mean Chan wanted to keep him as a close friend? Mostly due to him not knowing what a soulmate meant but it was probably something important to Chan. Looking over to Chan who was giggling and holding to his hand as he was eagerly bouncing on his heels. Junhee looked over to Gwangsuk and went over to pick up his son but Chan lets out a loud whine as he tries to grab Gwangsuk’s hand forcefully. 

“Basically, my son here says you’re his and only his. How can I say this without being rude?” 

“What my husband is saying you are now Chan’s first love. Werewolves are interesting things mostly ones that are filled with energy. Once a werewolf does this, they will never let you go.” 

All this information hit him in the face once he hears first love. How can a kid just make him his? Processing all this information is just hurting a bit because he’s just a kid but so is Chan. What does he tell his mom about this? This was hurting himself so much because he can’t think clearly. Donghun lightly smiles as he pat Gwangsuk on the head as he pulled him close. 

“Don’t worry we will explain and we will help you two. With this maybe you can help Chan to be tame a bit more. Because he might listen to you more since due to your bond and even if I’m his mother he’s still picky. I’m sorry Gwangsuk but please stay with Chan.” 

Gwangsuk just stood there in the kitchen just clenching his fist as he was trying to figure out to what to do. He guessed this is what he gets when walking into the forest by himself. Looking back down he saw Chan now grabbing onto his leg while he tried to hold onto his mother’s pant leg. Just looking at Chan made him think of a puppy wanting attention but this was too much but he feels like he can’t just leave. Taking a deep breath and then letting the air escape between his lips made him feel a bit at ease then he nodded his head. 

“Alright I will be his friend!” 

Pressing his lips tightly as his face was turning bright red due to his embarrassment from yelling out his reply. He wanted to dig himself in a hole and not show his face. He felt small hands on his leg and then he felt arms being wrapped around them. Looking down once more he saw Chan hiding his own face and saw his ears turning red. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who got embarrassed. 

“I’m happy to hear this and we should take you home. Come on Chan we should take Gwangsuk home and the sooner we do the sooner he will come back tomorrow to play with you.” 

“Okay mommy...Gwangsuk go home.” 

“That’s a good boy and come on let’s go before the sun sets.” 

Maybe going into the forest wasn’t that bad because he got to meet such interesting people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will make my day if you left kudos and comments uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan came to visit Gwangsuk because he couldn't stay away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a small update to this story and sorry for the wait also I am back from my break. I wanted to take a longer break but I feel like I took to long of a break so I present you a update

Gwangsuk was turning in his bed as he was trying to sleep but the many thoughts going through his head was making him lose himself. He couldn’t believe that he met a family of mysterious beings mainly Chan. He was so surprised that he is now Chan’s soulmate. He was still confused about the whole soulmate things so he asked his mother about it. His mother was so surprised that he knew such a word but she smiled and told him. She told him a soulmate is someone who is your everything and they love you for you. Just hearing those words made him a bit happier to hear because it helped him to understand a bit more about what it meant for Chan. Turning over to his side he brought his blanket over his body and tried to drift off to sleep. Closing his eyes as he heard the faint sound of crickets lingering around him. 

“Gwangsuk! It's time to wake up and your friends are here.” 

Letting out a light groan he removed his blanket and rolled out of his bed with a loud yawn. Looking around his room he could tell it was the next day but what he really wanted to know was who was here. He was confused mainly due to not having friends mostly due to suddenly moving here so the only person or people he could think was Chan and his brothers. It dawns on him he has to be them. Once finally in an open state of mind he quickly changed his clothes and headed out of his room and was welcome with a fresh scent of pancakes. 

“Gwangsuk!” 

When finally entering the kitchen, he could see Chan and his two brothers eating at the kitchen table. He was so confused about seeing all three of them in his house but at the same time happy. Chan was eagerly jumping up and down in his seat while holding a fork in hand. Looking over to see Sehyoon who was feeding Byeongkwan as he was slightly drifting off to sleep. His mother lets out a small laugh as she placed her hands on Gwangsuk’s shoulders. 

“I was surprised to see your friends came over mainly when I just met them yesterday. Also, the little one falling asleep is so cute.” 

He looked back to see Sehyoon now holding a sleeping Byeongkwan who had his small hands on his chest. He was happy to see that Sehyoon was happy to take care of Byeongkwan. He suddenly felt someone grabbing onto his hands and yanking on it. He looked down to see Chan letting out a big smile and pulling onto his hand so tightly. Lightly letting out a smile as he pat Chan on top of his head with his other hand. 

“What brings you here to my house?” 

“Chan wanted to come over because he missed you and he didn’t want to go alone so we are here as well.” 

Gwangsuk nodded his head as he headed over to the table as Chan wanted him to join them at the table. Chan was so happy to have Gwangsuk near him because he missed him after he had to go home. Looking around he could tell that everyone was eating but for Byeongkwan he was sharing with Sehyoon. Taking a plate, he put two pancakes and poured maple syrup all over it and was about to take a bite but was stopped when Chan pulled on his arm. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you feed me?” 

Gwangsuk blinked for a bit as he brought the fork to Chan’s mouth and he could tell that he was happy. Seeing the smile made him lightly laugh as Chan took a big bite and had syrup dripping from his lips. Sehyoon looked over to them as he was patting Byeongkwan on the back as he was trying to keep him calm and go back to sleep. 

“Oh, Sehyoon may I ask what is wrong with Byeogkwan?” 

“Nothing is wrong he just isn’t a morning person...well more like he just wants to sleep all the time. The main reason is because due to being a vampire his body is trying to stay awake but he’s still young. Mainly because he doesn’t like drinking blood but it's one of the things that keeps him awake but he hates it so food is important for him.” 

“Byeongkwan must have it hard due to the blood drinking.” 

Chan looked up as he was still eating and listening to the others about Byeongkwan. He knew about his brothers' issue and he wishes he can get better because lately he’s been sleeping more than usual. Sehyoon could be right about the whole blood thing because Byeongkwan tends to stay away from it but he still needs to take it at times. 

“Chan finish your food and then we can go out and walk around. Maybe with that maybe Byeongkwan will wake up.” 

“Okay!” 

Chan nodded his head as he started to eat his own food while making a big mess around him. Gwangsuk lets out a small laugh as he took a bite of his own food. It was nice to see Chan eating and being himself. While taking another bite of his food he saw his mother cleaning the dishes while letting out a light hum. Seeing his mom, he was happy to see that she was glad to see that he met friends. When taking the last bite of his food he could tell Chan was giving him a joyful expression. 

“Come on lets go outside Gwangsuk!” 

“Alright but we need to clean our dishes first Chan.” 

“Gwangsuk its alright I'll clean them. Just go out and hang out with your friends.” 

“Okay and thank you mom.” 

When he was about to leave, he looked back to see his mother letting out a small laugh with a big smile plastered on her face. He smiled back and waved goodbye to her as he was being pulled by Chan. When feeling the cool morning air hit along his face made him lightly shiver but it also excited him to the point he wanted to scream. Looking down he could see Chan getting close to him and nuzzling closer to him and with this he could feel the warmth coming from Chan. He was happy to have Chan close to him and looking over to Sehyoon who was now holding hands with a sleepy Byeongkwan who was letting out a yawn. Byeongkwan was still drifting off to sleep but he was still trying to stay awake. 

“Sehyoon do you think it will be okay for Byeongkwan to walk around?” 

“Yeah he will be okay so don’t worry about it and I’ll be the one taking care of him.” 

“Alright so what should we do then?” 

Chan lets out a big smile as he pulled Gwangsuk’s hand and pointed to his backyard that had a swing set. He forgot about the swing set and lets out a small smile as he took Chan over to the swing. He lets out a smile as Chan went over to the swing and held onto it tightly while kicking his feet. 

“Gwangsuk push me!” 

Lightly laughing as he lightly pushed Chan and looked over to see Sehyoon putting Byeongkwan on the other swing. All he could hear was Chan letting out a big laugh and happily shaking his body as he felt exhilarated running through his body. Chan was so happy that he came to visit Gwangsuk because he missed him so much. He didn’t want this to end but last forever. 

“I am so happy I came over to see Gwangsuk!” 

“I’m glad that you came over Chan.” 

All that could be heard was laughter and the excitement that belong to Chan and the others who were playing in the backyard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left kudos or comments uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun finally has a day for himself from his kids and Junhee suggest spending some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am finally making another chapter for this story and sorry for the wait. But here it is and I hope you enjoy and sorry for it being short uwu

* * *

Donghun lets out a light smile as he was sitting on his front porch while taking a light sip of his tea. He was happy that his children went out and went over to visit  Gwangsuk but it was odd not hearing them yelling out for each other. Taking another sip of his tea and lets out a faint smile as  Junhee place his hands on his shoulders.  Donghun nuzzles close to  Junhee’s hand and then looked up to see  him .

“Do you miss hearing the chaos from our children? I understand because it feels odd not having them here but let's do something while they are gone.”

“May I ask what you are planning? Because you know I might not be able to control myself.”

“More like we might not be able to control ourselves.”

Junhee lightly laughs as he leans down and kissed  Donghun on the cheek while bringing his hands down to  Donghun’s waist.  Donghun lets out a small laugh as he leans his neck a bit and lets out a small mix  of laughter .  Junhee smiled as well and brought his lips over to  Donghun’s neck and lightly kissed the warm skin. He was happy to be with  Donghun and have time with him and not worry about their kids seeing them. Looking over to  Donghun who was letting out a faint moan as he knew  Donghun wanted  Junhee to bite him.  Junhee brought his lips closer to  Donghun’s jaw and lightly gave him  butterfly kisses. Taking his lips away as he slid one of his fingers down  Donghun’s neck and then brought it back up to  Donghun’s lips.

“Looks like your eager to have some fun honey. So, may I ask what you want?”   
  
“You know what I want so stop teasing me.”

Donghun looked up as he was letting out a light whine and then taking  Junhee’s finger into his mouth and taking more into his mouth.  Junhee lets out a small laugh while bringing his other hand to  Donghun’s chin. 

“Sometimes I forget that you’re a demon but what’s interesting is that you're not just a regular demon. My dear little incubus I will give you what you want but  first come join me inside the house.”

Donghun nodded his head as he let go of  Junhee’s finger and got up from his seat and looked over to  Junhee who was offering his hand.  Donghun took hold of it and walked with  Junhee inside the house and then to their room. Once inside their room he was still holding onto  Junhee’s hand but  Junhee took his hand away and sat on the bed.  Donghun was happy to have  Junhee as his husband and he was even happier right now.  Donghun looked over to  Junhee as he was unbuttoning some of his buttons and then ran his fingers through his hair.

“ Donghun come over here.”

Letting out a faint breath of air he walked over to  Junhee and stood in front of  Junhee who was letting out a sly smile.  Dongun came closer as he brought his body closer and sat on  Junhee’s lap. Feeling the warmth from the other made him shiver and he wanted so much more that he bought his hands on  Junhee’s shoulders. Junhee loved feeling the warmth from the other because all he felt on himself was cold but at times, he gives off heat. Bringing Donghun closer to him as he pressed his lips along  Donghun’s flush skin that tasted sweet. While his lips were on  Donghun’s neck he started to run his lips along the others neck and went down to the collarbone.

“P-please stop teasing ...just do it already.”

Junhee looked up at  Donghun and lets out a chuckle as he took out his tongue and slid it along  Donghun’s bare skin.  Donghun lightly shiver as he lets out a light whimper mix with a moan.  Junhee knew he shouldn’t tease  Donghun this much but he just loved seeing him beg or cry about it but he knows he has to give it to him.  Junhee pulled  Donghun closer and slid his teeth along the others neck and then bit into it while having his hands around the others waist.  Donghun arched his back but was forced down by  Junhee who kept sinking his teeth into his neck. Feeling the hot sensation running up his body made him lose himself as he then felt  Junhee’s fingers run along waist and up his back. He wanted so much more  than just this but he shouldn’t be greedy.

“MOMMY! We are back and thank you for letting us go!”

Letting out a light sigh and a groan he licked his lips and looked over to  Donghun who was letting out a pout.  Donghun lets out a whine as  Juhee took  Donghun off his lap and got up from the bed as he fixed each other than kissed Donghun on the lips. Looking over to see Donghun who let out a small smile but it soon changed into a frown. 

"Don’t be like that and you knew that something like this will happen so come on and great them.”

“I know and okay. But thank you for at least giving me something and I’m happy I got to help you as  well .”

Rappid footsteps could be heard from downstairs and a sudden swung of the door hit the bedroom wall and was welcome with a light scent of maple syrup. Looking down he could see Chan grabbing hold of his hand and jumping up and down. He was happy to see Chan being happy and looking over to  Sehyoon who was walking into the room with  Byeongkwan who was asleep.

“Did you guys have fun visiting  Gwangsuk today?  Also, Sehyoon thank you for taking care of your brothers. May I ask what you want to eat today?”

“Anything is fine mommy! Plus, I would like to say...thank you for letting us go.”

“You are very welcome and come on  let's go make dinner together.”

Chan lets out small giggles and jumps up down as he took both of his parents' hands. He was so happy that he got to see  Gwangsuk and spend time with him but he was happy to be back home. Maybe he can go visit him again but for now he wants to spend time with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left kudos or a comment uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon is always the first one to get up and he loves being part of his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make a chapter that centered around Sehyoon and what he usually does everyday 
> 
> Sorry for being away but I have been dealing with a lot of things mainly mentally but I was really in the mood to write today so here have a small update

The loud chirping of the birds echoed in his ears as he was walking around the house that early morning. It was another day for Sehyoon and he was usually the first one among his brothers who woke up. Looking around the house as he heard his mother humming a light tune who was cooking oatmeal and cutting fresh fruits. He popped his head into the kitchen who he then saw his father fixing the kitchen table and saw him. He ushered  Sehyoon over who shook his head as he pointed to the stairs.  Junhee knew what his son meant so he let him be as he continues to fix the table while smiling.

Sehyoon lets out a light breath of air as he headed up the stairs and walked past his room and stopped at Chan’s room. The door was heavily decorated with small painted handprints that belong to Chan and  Byeongkwan . Lightly opening the door, he saw Chan being consumed by the many blankets that covered him and his bed. Letting out a small laugh he walked further in the room and he could see Chan clutching a teddy bear that wore its own set of pajamas. Once reaching the windows he started to pull on the  curtain strings but only bit by bit so Chan could get use to the sunlight entering his room.

Chan lets out a small whine as he held onto the teddy bear as he wanted to keep something close to him as the sun was hitting his face. Feeling the sudden heat coming from the sun made him let out another whine but this time mix with a bark. He didn’t want to get up but he knew he needed to since his parents always tell him it's not good for him to sleep due to him growing. Once his room was finally consumed by the bright sunlight, he finally opened his eyes but all he could see that everything was blurry. Getting from his bed he could smell a familiar scent and it belong to his older brother. He let go of his bear as he lifted up his arms and started to bounce in his bed.

“Tell me what you want Chan. You know I can’t read your mind.”

Chan lets out a whine then puffed out his cheeks as he didn’t want to  obey but he knows he has to. Letting out a groan he opens his eyes and he saw his brother standing in front of him while holding his new change of clothes. Taking them in hand he looked back at  Sehyoon and lets out a small smile.

“I just wanted you to hug me and then carry me over to  Byeongkwan’s room. That’s all I want.”

Sehyoon lets out a small laugh as he ruffled Chan’s hair and he could hear Chan letting out a light giggle. Once finishing and getting Chan ready for the day he brought Chan into a hug and nuzzled him. He could hear Chan let out small laughs as he patted  Sehyoon on his shoulders as he was telling him to turn around. Chan held onto  Sehyoon tightly while they headed out of his room and straight to  Byeongkwan’s room. Stopping at  Byeongkwan’s door  Sehyoon looked at a small sign that read  _ little one _ . Once in the room he could see  Byeongkwan in his bed surrounded by many stuff animals while sucking on his thumb. Chan slid off of  Sehyoon’s back and walked over to  Byeongkwan who lightly scrunched up his nose and open his eyes a bit. Looking over to whoever was in front of him he lets out a small yawn and then smile.

“Good morning Yuchan.”

“Morning sleepy head!  It's time to get up and eat!”

Sehyoon brought  Byeongkwan his new set of clothes and ushered  Byeongkwan to sit on his lap.  Bywongkwan crawled over to  Sehyoon and started to unbutton his shirt but lightly doze off so  Sehyoon helped him change.  Sehyoon was use to this mainly since  Byeongkwan was a vampire who are usually not morning creatures unlike himself and Chan. Plus  Byeongkwan was still young and he still didn’t like drinking blood so sleeping and eating are very important to him. Chan patted  Byeongkwan on the head as he leaned in and kissed his brother on the cheek while letting out a small giggle.  Byeongkwan lets out a small smile as he returns the kiss and then nuzzled close to  Sehyoon’s chest. 

“ Let's all head over to the kitchen. Mom is preparing something sweet for us.”

“Yay food! I’ll go ahead!”

Chan left the room quickly and all that could be heard was his rapid footsteps going down the stairs. He looked down at  Byeongkwan who was holding tightly onto his shirt as he started to get up from the bed and headed to the door. Hearing light yawns coming from  Byeongkwan he knew his brother was still tired but he had to take him so he could eat. Mainly since his mom wanted to feed  Byeongkwan since he babies him the most. As he  enters the  kitchen, he could hear his father feeding Chan who was happily eating his  breakfast and asking for more . 

“ Sehyoon honey bring  Byeongkwan over here and go eat your breakfast.”

Sehyoon nodded as his mother took  Byeongkwan and sat him on his lap.  Byeongkwan looked over to  Donghun and lets out a smile as he lightly opens his mouth.  Donghun lets out a small laugh as he starts feeding  Byeongkwan his meal. Taking a bite of his food he looked around the kitchen as he heard laughter and saw the smiles on his family members.  Sehyoon was happy to be around his family but what he really likes is being part of it. He would never change anything for the world because he’s happy where he is. With his loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if you left a comment or kudos uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have pass and Gwangsuk is getting use to being around his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter but I've just got over something and my updates might be short and late so I hope you understand

Letting out a light sigh as he was fiddling with his bangs. He was lost in thought mainly with everything pacing fast since he first met Chan. Pressing his lips a bit as he banged his head on the patio table as he was trying to calm down.  Sehyoon looked over to  Gwangsuk who was now hitting the table with his fist and letting out a deep groan. He was a bit confuse on what is happening to his friend but he might know what the problem is.

“So.... Gwangsuk is everything alright? You seem a bit off.”

“I’m sorry  it's just that Chan has been wanting to hang out with me a lot but at times he wants to bite me. But  it's not like the normal play bites that he  usually does because he tries to bite my neck.”

Sehyoon blinked for a bit and then press his lips as he was wondering when his brother was going to try and bite  Gwangsuk . He was just a bit surprise that he was starting right now after three years have  pass since they first met. Chan was finally seven but he’s still a pup who he still needs to train a bit more with him since he’s the only werewolf in their family. He was now eleven and his two brothers are seven and eight who still needed to be taken care of.  Gwangsuk looked over to see  Sehyoon giving off a bitter expression and he was a bit worried so he lightly patted  Sehyoon on the back.

“Don’t worry about it okay we all change as we get older. I’m just a bit surprise with the whole biting thing and him wanting me to be his mate. Because you know we are still kids but you guys are different since you are werewolves. Still surprise how me a human got to meet you guys.  Also, can’t believe it has been three years since we became friends.”

“Even so we became good friends and thank you for taking care of my little brother. Just a bit surprise how  Byeongkwan is now able to stay awake more  than he did before. I just miss being useful since now he can get up on his own and do things on his own.”

**“Shut up!”**   
  
Byeongkwan tackled Sehyoon and clung to his back as he buried his nose in the crook of his neck. Sehyoon could hear Byeongkawn’s little cries as he continues to bury his nose in Sehyoon’s neck. He hated whenever he hears Sehyoon say things like being useless or being boring because it gets under his skin. He brought his brothers face to his and lightly nipped him on the nose and lets out a small smile and then a laugh.

“ Sehyoon is important and he is my everything!  So, stop saying those things because they hurt me when I hear you say those things about yourself.”

“I’m sorry for making you worry.  Plus, thanks for the love bite.”

Byeongkwan puffed out his cheeks and began to pull on  Sehyoon’s cheeks as  Sehyoon was letting out a big smile and laugh.  Gwangsuk was happy to see his friends being themselves but someone was missing and that was Chan the little werewolf pup. Looking around as he was trying to find him but sadly it was too late when he felt someone jump on his back. Chan wrapped his arms around  Gwngsuk’s neck as he nuzzled close and lets out a small laugh.  Gwangsuk lets out a small smile as he lightly  pats Chan on the head.

“Happy that I met you guys and got to say thank you for being my friend.”

“Same goes for us!”

Chan grabbed hold of  Gwangsuk’s hand and headed over to the backyard where he was welcome to a small lunch that was being prepared by Donghun and Junhee. Letting out a light laugh as he walked further ahead but pulled Chan closer to him. Chan lets out a big laugh as a blush appeared across his cheeks. He was so happy to be here with them and I  wants to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and comments because it makes my day to get feedback uwu


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun and Junhee decided to have have a day for themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update but that is due to work but I'm glad to give you an update after the long wait

Donghun lets out a small sigh as he was sitting in his bed as he watched his children going off to visit Gwangsuk. He will miss hearing their small laughs and seeing the large plastered smiles on their face for the day. Once seeing that they left his view of vison made him lightly whine with sadness. He shook his head side to side as he was trying to fight the sadness away from him. A light hand rested on his shoulder as the other hand rested on his cheek. Feeling the cool touch that belong to Junhee made him let out a light purr as his cheeks started to heat up. Junhee lets out a small laugh as he brought Donghun close and lightly kissed him on the lips but not before he nipped on Donghun’s bottom lip. Junhee could hear the light whine escaping from the other as he laid on the bed and let his hands run along Donghun’s back. 

Donghun was losing it because he loved it when Junhee teased him mainly it's just small kisses and touches. Looking over to the other as he could see Junhee unbuttoning his white blouse but stopped around his chest as he lets out small chuckle. Now he really wanted to pounce on Junhee and have his way but he knows he needs to control himself. After the years being with the other, he has been trying to control himself mostly due to him now being a mother to three kids. But having Junhee around him and him teasing him whenever he can made him lose it. He lets out a groan as he laid in the bed next to Junhee while covering his face with his hands. 

“Why are you doing this? Your so mean.” 

So many emotions went through Donghun and he hated it because he really wanted to lose himself with Junhee’s touches. Junhee brought one of his hands to remove the others hands as he could feel the intense heat emanated from the others skin. He knew he shouldn’t tease Donghun to much but he loved seeing this side of the other. Letting out a small smile as he brought the other close and kissed Donghun on the lips. 

“I’m sorry for being a disobedient husband. What can I repay to my beautiful wife?” 

“I hate you sometimes but I forgive you. There is one thing I want and no it's not something perverted. I may be a demon but I do have some control.” 

“yes, you do have _ some _control but I know you like it when I tease you.” 

Donghun lets out a groan as he stuck out his tongue but Junhee was right. He does like to be teased and being a demon is kind of hard but he needs to be strong. He brought himself closer as he kissed Junhee again but this time it wasn’t just a regular kiss. Junhee knew what Donghun wanted so he let him have his way as he felt the other was now on top of him. He could hear heavy breathing and the light sound of a purr escaping from Donghun. He lets out a smile as he grabbed hold of Donghun as he was now on top of the other as he can see clearly that Donghun was beat red. 

“Since I was nice to you, I will give you one more thing since you need to release some of your pent-up energy. Don't worry you’ll be okay with what I do. So, my beloved wife let me bite you and let me make you forget your frustration.” 

Donghun was a bit confuse but it didn’t last when Junhee bared his fangs into his neck and he could feel the others hot breath. He loved feeling Junhee’s lips around his neck as he can now feel the others tongue along his skin. He wanted so much more but he shouldn’t be greedy but it was so hard for him but he knew he had to be good. Once he could feel Junhee lightly kissing the bite mark let him know that it was over and his excitement went down but he still wanted to be close. 

“I’m sorry for being pushy and do you want me to stay next you honey? I’ll let you hold onto me and we can stay in bed together all day until our kids come back. Would you like that?” 

The room was silent but Donghun held up his arms and a light blush appeared across his face. Junhee smiled as he laid on the bed as Donghun buried his face in Junhee’s chest and wrapped his arms around the other. He loves having Junhee close and he was happy that Junhee always cares for him whenever he goes through his weekly physical repression. Junhee ran his fingers through Donghun’s hair as he lightly laid a kiss on top of his head. 

“Just rest my love and forget your worries. I’m here for you.” 

His face lightly heated up as he lets out a small purr to let himself express his happiness. He didn’t look at Junhee’s face or tried looking at the other as he hide his face on the others chest. Junhee smiled once more as he lets out a small laugh as he felt Donghun’s tail wrap around his arm. 

“You are too cute sometimes and you make my day even better and thank you for being my wife and starting a family with me.” 

Donghun finally looked up while letting out a small pout but soon changed into a big toothy smile. His cheeks were still hot as he laid his chin on Junhee’s chest. Just looking at the other was making him excited but who could blame him since Junhee was the best. 

“That’s my line but yes I’m happy to be your wife and started a family with you. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much Junhee.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day if you left kudos and comments ❤


End file.
